The present invention relates to business solutions, and in particular to a centralized system for processing payments.
Businesses have traditionally sought to use technological solutions to address operational requirements such as financial management, supply chain management, customer relationship management, and business analysis, which can be collectively referred to as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems. In typical enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, a user has to process payments of different payment methods in separate runs or batches or with different systems. A user often must also use different runs or batches or different systems for different payment source accounts, different currencies, or different payees. Such systems are not very efficient to operate or to support accounting and business management.